The Marauders Story
by As Seen On TV
Summary: What was Hogwarts like when Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs ruled the school you may find yourself asking. Read and find out. Plenty of twists! LJ.. eventually. Rated T for later chapters.
1. You Will Always Remember This As The Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. If I did, I would be FILTHY RICH and not sitting here painting my nails green. Even though that is an awesome colour...heh, well, enjoy the first chapter of my first fic.

The Marauders Story

**Chapter 1 - You Will Always Remember This As The Day You Met _The_ Sirius Black**

James found himself wide-awake at five in the morning. He just couldn't sleep. Not when it was September 1st.

He got dressed in his favourite Muggle clothes, jeans and a black tee-shirt, and kept checking over and over to make sure he had everything. After about the third time doing this however, he shrugged it off and figured he must have everything.

His mother looked up and smiled, "Nervous, dear?"

"Nah. Just excited," said James helping himself to some eggs, bacon, and toast.

"You should be. The funnest part of being new is getting to make new friends," Mr. Potter said squeezing his sons' shoulder in reassurance.

James picked at his breakfast and at a quarter to ten he and his parents left for Platform 9 ¾.

"Sure you didn't forget something?" Mr. Potter teased, then catching Mrs. Potter's gaze he quickly added, "Just kidding…just kidding..."

Mrs. Potter said, "Don't worry. You'll have fun! Your father and I did."

James smiled. "Yeah, well, the only way I'm going to have to this so-called 'fun' is if I get on the train," he finished with a mock serious expression.

Both Mr. And Mrs. Potter reached out to hug their son good-bye.

Mrs. Potter looked fit for tears. "Be g-good, J-James! A-and d-d-don't forget t-to wr-write!"

Mr. Potter called out, "Bye, James! Have fun!" He winked and then turned to comfort a now sobbing Mrs. Potter.

James walked onto the train carrying his trunk in one hand and his owl in the other. He walked down to the very end where he walked in a compartment and was met by a plump boy who had a somewhat rat-like look to him, what with the small watery eyes and slightly pointed nose.

"Mind if I sit here?" James asked.

"Go ahead," the boy squeaked nodding to a seat.

"James Potter, by the way."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Nervous?" James asked Peter.

"N-no," he said in a tone that made James instantly realize he was lying. "You?"

"Not especially," James said smiling, trying to reassure Peter that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Peter gave a half-terrified, half-comforted smile back.

"So, any idea what house you want to be in?" James asked Peter, seeing as how Peter was being extremely quiet and not making an effort to talk.

"Well, Gryffindor sounds great, but I think I'll most likely end up in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, Gryffindor sounds great. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…or Hufflepuff, I guess. I mean, anything's better than Slytherin, right?"

The compartment door opened again, and this time a boy who James recognized in an instant as Sirius Black walked in. His hair was just short of his shoulders and the front fell into his dark grey eyes.

"Oh…er…hi. James Potter. I already know who you are, Sirius Black."

Sirius scowled slightly at James' mention of his name. "That would be me. Don't judge me on the way my family behaves, though. As soon as I was old enough to understand everything they were on about, I realized what rubbish it is."

James smiled at Sirius' attempt to clear his name. "It's okay, mate. I'm not one to judge on names alone. That would be pretty pathetic if I was."

For the first time since he arrived, Sirius gave a smile that went from ear-to-ear.

Three dozen chocolate frogs, four boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and seven rounds of Exploding Snap later, the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station.

The First years were greeted by a giant man with scraggly hair and a beard that covered half his face. Even though you couldn't see his mouth you could tell that he was smiling by the warm look in his eyes.

"My name is Hagrid," the giant man said, "I'll be taking yeh up to Hogwarts, then. Yeh just sit in these boats here," he waved a giant hand carelessly behind him, "Only four ter a boat. Well, now, c'mon."

Everyone climbed into a boat. James sat with Sirius and Peter and a boy who looked rather tired, with sandy-blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"What's your name, then?" Sirius asked.

"Remus Lupin."

It had only been about one minute when Sirius whined, "This is taking forever."

"Oh, stop whining, Sirius," James said.

"Well, it is. You'd think that with a magical school, they'd find a more fascinating way to get you to the school."

"In Second Year and up, we ride to school in carriages pulled by thestrals," Peter squeaked, clearly excited to know something James and Sirius didn't.

"How do you know that?" James asked curiously.

"My mum and dad told me."

"Hmm…What about you, Sirius, got any family here?"

Sirius scowled. "My cousin, Narcissa. She's a Slytherin Seventh year. Head girl, I think…"

"Best watch out, then." James turned around to face Remus. "What about you? Any brothers or sisters…or cousins that go here?"

"No," Remus replied softly.

Once the boats had reached the shore everyone climbed out a little awkwardly, trying not to trip over the sides of the boats or anyone else in the process.

Hagrid led them up to where the castle stood, and opened the doors, where a very stern looking witch, with black hair pulled in a tight bun and square shaped spectacles, greeted them.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'm Professor McGonagall. Now, if you'll follow me, please."

The nervous first years followed her over to another set of giant doors.

"Wait here. I'll call you in when we're ready for you."

With that, she swept in through the doors.

Everyone stood there; anxiously waiting, and then Professor McGonagall appeared nearly ten

minutes later. "We're ready for you."

As the first years walked up to the front where the Sorting Hat stood on the stool, James couldn't help but noticed that everyone's eyes were following the new students all the while they walked.

As the first years stopped in front of the Sorting Hat, it began to sing about the various qualities of the four houses.

The first two people were sorted before it was Sirius' turn.

He walked up with a determined look on his face.

I won't be sorted into Slytherin. No matter what, I won't, he thought to himself as he sat down and waited for the hat to be placed on his head.

The last thing he saw was his cousin Narcissa and the rest of the Slytherin table looking up expectantly at him. Then the hat was slipped over his head and he saw nothing else.

"Ah, another Black…an interesting one at that. What is this I see?" the hat buzzed in his ear, "…you don't want to be in Slytherin?…no?…well…I see you're particularly clever…plenty of courage…GRYFFINDOR!"

Nearly everyone looked at Sirius with surprise, including the professors. The Slytherin's, most especially Narcissa, looked furious and the Gryffindor's looked just as shocked as everyone else, but clapped enthusiastically for their new housemate nonetheless.

Sirius looked torn between feeling ecstatic and apprehensive, but took his seat at Gryffindor table with a definite expression set on his face.

A few more students were called, then, "Evans, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She beamed and made her way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting across the table from Sirius.

James was growing more and more impatient as the time went by, that's why he hated his last name being Potter, it always took forever for his name to be called.

"Lupin, Remus!" was called nearly twenty minutes after Lily.

Now that they saw Remus in the light, little did James and Sirius know it, but at that moment they were both feeling a pang of concern for Remus. He looked as if a good hex would be enough to finish him off.

Just as soon as the hat was placed on his head it said, "My, my…what's all this?…a werewolf, eh?…well…I'm not going to deny your clever-ness…but, I must say, you definitely show much more bravery…GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus smiled and sat down next to a black haired girl with blue eyes and fair skin who was sitting next to Lily.

A considerable amount of time later, "Pettigrew, Peter!" was called.

The hat sat on his head for even longer than it had with Sirius before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter looked delighted and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat on one side of Sirius who distinctly remembered him as the quiet boy he sat with on the train ride.

"Potter, James!"

James looked relieved that it was finally his turn. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Another Potter? Just like your father, I see…GRYFFINDOR!"

James was so happy and relieved that he would be with his friends. He sat next to Sirius who reached over to lightly punch James' arm with a, "Way to go, mate!"

There were a few more people then, "Snape, Severus!" was called. He had extremely greasy hair and looked at everyone as though he was far more superior to them. James raised his eyebrows at Sirius who shook his head in a disgusted manner.

Twenty minutes and about seven, "I wish this would hurry. I'm starving…" comments later, everyone in the Great Hall watched as, "Warner, Addy!" was called and sorted into Hufflepuff.

The newly made Gryffindors were talking among themselves, occasionally talking to the older students. The conversation had turned to family.

"So, Lily, everyone's told us their life story. But, you're so quiet. Tell us, what's you family like?" the girl that was sitting between Lily and Remus, Maren Harrloe, asked.

"Not much to tell. My whole family is non-magical. They're all Muggles, except me, obviously," Lily said thoughtfully, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Ah, well, you should consider yourself lucky. At least you don't have to go home to the Blacks," Sirius said disdainfully, taking a rather forceful bite of chicken.

"Well, you don't have to go home to my sister. I'm sure that counts for something." Lily smiled sadly.

Sirius had loosened up quite a bit after deciding to ignore his cousin and the rest of the Slytherin house, and instead focused on eating as much food as possible and making friends with his fellow Gryffindors – most especially James, whom he seemed to get along with far better than anyone else.

James , and everyone in the surrounding area, quickly learned that Sirius was nothing like his family. He laughed when the rest of his family would scowl or frown. James had also learned that he and Sirius were almost exactly alike in personalities: mischievous.

The thing they were currently bonding together on was making relentless efforts to make Remus talk. He was being rather shy and that just would _not _cut it for neither James nor Sirius.

Remus wasn't quite sure why he was practically refusing to talk to anyone. Well, he knew _why,_ but the least he could have done was make an effort to be a little talkative.

No one gave up on their efforts to talk to him, and Remus definitely noticed that. A small voice in the back of his head kept saying that they were trying to become his friend, and seeing as how all he wanted was a friend, or just someone who didn't dislike him for that matter, he started talking a bit more.

And, in no time, Remus had joined everyone else in joking around and laughing at little things that, for the most part, James and Sirius said.

After everyone had finished off dinner and dessert and left the plates sparkling clean, Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms out wide.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I think it is time for announcements. First years, please note, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits. Mr. Filch has also asked me to kindly remind you to look outside his office for a list of all the things that are forbidden within the school. Which reminds me, I must ask that you don't use any magic in the corridors, because as we all know _accidents_ may occur. Well, if that's all, would the prefects please lead the First years to their common rooms. Thank you, and good-night."

"First years! Over here!" called out the two Gryffindor prefects.

Once the first years had scrambled around the prefects, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Dan Mason, and that's Tania Sierra. We'll be taking you to Gryffindor Tower tonight, so if you'll follow us, please."

The first years followed Dan and Tanya up to Gryffindor Tower, all of them too tired and full to talk.

Once they were safely inside the tower Tania said, "Girls, your dormitory is on the right, and boys yours is on the left."

"And, boys, I must warn you," said Dan, smiling mischievously, "The only way you're getting up to the girls dormitory, is if they drag you up there or else the stairs won't let you up. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"Dan, you prat," Tania said shaking her head, and laughing in spite of herself. A few people joined in.

"Well, we'll leave you to it. Good-night." Dan waved them off.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made their way to up the boys dormitory, while Lily, Maren, and the three other new Gryffindor girls, Kelly Davies, Heather Watson, and Joanne Smallwood went up to the girls dormitory.

When the boys were all settled into bed Sirius said, " You know what's the best about today?"

"What's that?" the other three boys asked simultaneously.

"You will always remember today as the day you met _the _Sirius Black."

James threw a pillow an hit Sirius squarely in the head.

**A/N: Next chapter we meet Lily (more than we did in this chapter, anyway) and all her new and lovely friends, we hear from Remus, and alot more fun stuff, however, that's only if you R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer:** If Harry Potter was mine Sirius would be alive and kicking right about now. So would **((HUGE HBP SPOILER WARNING))** Dumbledore.

**A/N: **Eh… for future reference (in this chapter) that's what the thing I'm about to say is for. (If that made any sense…)

**James** - _italic_

**Sirius** - **bold**

**Remus** - _italic and underlined_

**Chapter 2 - First Day**

The boys stayed up most of the talking about everything under the sun. Peter mostly listened but put in his two Knuts every now and then. James and Sirius had quickly become best friends with Remus as a close second. James, Sirius, nor Remus could really call Peter a friend yet. He just would not talk, and Sirius was definitely pointing that out.

"So, Peter, you don't talk, what's up with you?"

"Um - nothing?" Peter responded looking startled at the question.

Sirius noticed his startled expression and laughed, "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Don't be rude." James laughed at Sirius' bluntness towards Peter, "You'll scare him off."

"Well, he doesn't talk… at _all_. I mean, you've got to get out to have social skills, right?"

"Sirius," Remus sighed exasperatedly. "Shut up."

Peter looked a little hurt at Sirius' tactics to make him talk.

Sirius smiled to himself, which caused James to ask, "What's making you so happy?"

"The thought of breakfast. Now, let's go to sleep so we can wake up for breakfast in about five hours," Sirius said smoothly.

"Yes, let's," Remus agreed.

James shrugged at Remus who simply smiled back at him. James had since learned just how random Sirius could be.

The next morning they all walked down to the Great Hall and were reminded of the previous night, only this time it was morning, and the food was made for breakfast and not dinner.

They all took seats with Sirius and Remus sitting opposite James and Peter.

"They have good food," Sirius commented.

"That's something that everyone could expect you to say, seeing as how you ate about twice your body weight last night," Remus laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey! I only ate about 1 ¾ of my body weight last night," Sirius said indignantly.

Professor McGonagall had drawn everyone's' attention away from those thoughts, however, by passing out their schedules.

All the Gryffindor first years had a double period of History of Magic first.

It was the only class taught by a ghost, Professor Binns, and, so you would think that would be exciting. But, everyone's' expectations of an exciting ghost-taught class were soon squashed as Professor Binns drowned on and on about what they would be learning throughout their Hogwarts life in the dullest voice possible.

James and Sirius sat at a table together with Remus and Peter sharing a table in front of them. James just happened to notice that Maren Harrloe was sitting across from Remus with Lily at her side.

James felt something slide under his hand and looked down to see that Sirius had scrawled him a note.

**James, mate, do you fancy that Evans girl, or something? Honestly…ever since the boat ride here last night, she's all you've been able to keep your eyes on.**

James let out a long sigh then smiled and decided to write Sirius back.

Nah. That red hair is just very… eye-catching. Really, if I fancied a girl you'd be the first to know.

**You two would make a cute couple. Aww…**

Shut it.

What are you two writing about?

**James likes that Lily Evans girl. He's in denial.**

__

It's only our first day and James fancies someone already?

Both of you shut it. If I fancy a girl I promise that you two will be the first to know, okay?

**You said I would be the first to know.**

__

You should tell him first, because, quite frankly, he whines too much. I swear, all the way to this class he whined about how boring it would be. I don't want to hear it over this, too.

**Gee, thanks, Remus. I love you too.**

_Will you two stop? Sirius, you will be the first to know, and then Remus I will tell you five minutes after telling Sirius._

_Five minutes?_

_Five minutes._

Fine. On one condition. You will name me best man at your wedding and godfather to your child.

_If that will make you happy - and whine-free - fine._

**Good. But, now Remus is left out. Hmm… he will be named… er, I dunno…. Your family pet!**

__

Family pet!

**Yes. I see no problem with that.**

Of course you wouldn't, dog-boy.

**Hey! Just because my name comes from the constellation of a dog -**

Whatever, Sirius. Honestly, though, I don't want a pet, much less a human for a pet.

**I was just trying to help out with both of your futures.**

__

If all you can come up with is me being a 'family pet'… then… don't.

**Deal. Well, I am now bored with notes. If you need me just prod me awake.**

Would that mean your bored of notes too, Remus?

Seeing as how there are no actual History of Magic notes to take… no, I'm not.

Good, because I'm bored. I could probably sleep if I wanted too, though. But, I won't leave you bored out of your mind.

My hero.

I know.

I'm guessing you didn't pick up on my sarcasm?

Of course I did…I just chose to ignore it.

I see.

You know, as much as I love being your hero, I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired.

Don't leave me!

So sarcastic.

No, but really, it's fine if you leave me for sleep, because I was just about to leave you for sleep. This class is dull.

I agree. See you in an hour and a half.

* * *

Once History of Magic was over Lily stood up an stretched up as far as she could. She looked over to the seat next to her where her new friend, Maren Harrloe, was dozing peacefully. Lily smiled and prodded her awake. 

"Come on, Maren! It's Transfiguration now."

Maren lifted her head but was obscured from seeing due to the fact that her long black hair had fallen in her face. She pushed it back and gazed at Lily with sleepy blue eyes. "I'll be here when you return from Transfiguration."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."

Maren rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled. "Coming."

They stood outside the Transfiguration classroom with the rest of the class (that included fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins) until Professor McGonagall opened the door and ushered the class inside.

"Let's sit in the front," Lily whispered to Maren who grimaced but followed Lily up to the front anyway.

When everyone had finally settled in Professor McGonagall made a sort of speech that said what they would be doing throughout the course of their Hogwarts years and what they would be focusing on this year. After 40 minutes of her, what the students considered to be, boring lecture she announced, "Five minutes left. Any questions?" When everyone sat quietly she said, "Very well. Sit here _quietly_ and wait to be dismissed."

Everyone whispered among them selves during the last five minutes about various rumours they've heard and whatnot.

"Okay, so far I've heard that James Potter likes you Lily. At least, that's what Sirius Black is saying," Joanne said leaning over the table she was sharing with Kelly.

"Oh, shut up, Jo. I bet Black is just saying that," Lily said.

Joanne shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, thank you so much for remembering to call me 'Jo'."

"How could we possibly forget? You told us to call you 'Jo' about a million times last night," Maren said with a bemused smile.

"Seriously," Lily agreed. "It's etched into our memories for now and forever."

"Well that's good. Now I just have to make sure everyone else knows." Jo turned away from Lily and Maren and back to Kelly and started chatting away animatedly.

"You don't suppose Potter really likes me, do you?" Lily asked Maren.

Maren shrugged. "Possibly. But I doubt it. I mean, he's eleven and if he's anything like my brother he won't be mature 'til - Bryan's thirteen - so… maybe when he's older. Bryan still has yet to show signs of maturity."

"Does Bryan go here?"

"Yeah. Gryffindor, Third year. Then there's Ana - my sister. She's a Ravenclaw, Second year."

"That must be fun."

"Yeah, if you say so. You're lucky you have the chance to escape from you sister for a while. Both my siblings drive me insane and I go to school and home with them now." Maren sighed and shook her head.

"At least you get along with them. Ever since I got my letter for Hogwarts she labelled me 'freak'; and basically stopped talking to me." Lily shook her head sadly. "I just don't get it. We were such good friends before."

Maren smiled sympathetically. "It's her loss."

Professor McGonagall dismissed them and they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Later that night the first years walked into the Gryffindor common room chatting away about their new teachers and classes.

"… I dunno if I like History of Magic too well. It's kind of dull…" Heather was saying while walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Maren rolled her eyes. "It's a good sleeping period though."

Lily laughed. "Eventually we'll have to start taking notes."

"Speak for yourself," Maren said.

They walked up into the girl's dormitory, changed, and threw themselves into bed.

* * *

"Today was pretty boring," Sirius said sitting down on his bed. 

"I agree," James said.

"Transfiguration will get better once we start learning spells," Remus reasoned. "History of Magic is boring, though."

"Yeah," Peter squeaked.

Sirius shook his head. "Honestly, mate," he said to Peter. "That's the first word you've said all day. We need to work on your social skills."

"Honestly, mate. We need to work on _your _social skills," James mocked Sirius to Sirius.

"What?"

"There's no need to be rude even when being honest," Remus said trying and failing to sound serious. He actually looked rather amused.

"Hey! You were all thinking it, I was only saying it."

Peter spit his tongue out at Sirius.

Whether it was that or not the next thing the boys knew they were having World War III with a pillow fight and laughing hysterically.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I felt so happy to read the awesome reviews I got. Thanks to **Hazel Maraa**, **Storm Front**, **Jamie88** and **SignedSydeax3**. You guys are the coolest ever!

**Okay, so, next chapter. Lily meets James. What will happen? Who knows? The sooner you REVIEW the sooner you find out.**


	3. Slughorn, Snape and Irritating Boys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. If I did I bet you I wouldn't be sitting here watching info-mercials. I would be flirting with Rupert Grint because I would be famous enough to know him and he would also be in a movie that has to do with a book I wrote…so much for daydreaming.

**Chapter 3 - Slughorn, Snape and Irritating Boys - All In _One_ Day**

Lily sat at breakfast the next morning with Maren by her side.

"So…you don't reckon Potions will be too difficult?" Lily asked Maren anxiously for the umpteenth time.

Maren sighed and rolled her eyes. "For the - what are we on now? - twelfth time, no."

"Well, it's just you come from a wizarding family and I don't. You have a bigger knowledge of all this stuff than I do."

Maren shook her head. "No, I don't. Trust me, I don't. I may come from a family who knows all this stuff but I can assure you it's not the same. Hearing about all this," she waved a hand gesturing to everything in the surrounding area, "and then experiencing it…well, believe me when I say I'm no further ahead in anything than you yourself are."

Lily nodded but still looked slightly queasy. "So…you don't reckon Potions will be too difficult?"

Maren simply laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily…. I promise if it turns out to be, you can kick me."

* * *

"C'mon, James," Remus said in an effort to make his friend hurry. "We're going to miss breakfast." 

Sirius looked up from where he had just been digging in his trunk for nothing in particular while waiting for James to hurry up and get dressed as well. "Yes, mate, do hurry. If you don't I might just have to start calling you 'Sir Takes-His-Merry-Time-Whilst-Making-His-Friends-Starve-To-Death.'

James rolled his eyes. "It's not like I said you had to wait for me."

"Well, it appears as though we've read your thoughts that said, 'I hope Sirius doesn't leave. My life simply can't go on without his presence.'" Sirius grinned at his three fellow roommates who looked blankly back at him.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, Sirius, mate, but if you plan to ever take Divination in Third year; you best think again," James said to Sirius and walked toward the door for which his companions were grateful that he was finally ready.

"Seers don't read minds, do they? Nope, only I have that amazing ability because…well…you know. I mean, I _am _the _amazing _Sirius Black."

"Oh, yes. All hail 'The Amazing Sirius Black'", Remus said dryly.

"That's a good Mr. Lupin," Sirius said grinning.

James laughed along with Sirius. Remus shook his head not knowing why he suddenly found it funny. Peter laughed as well, though it seemed forced. Like, he didn't know why he was laughing but figured if James or Sirius thought it was funny - whatever _it_ was - it must be funny.

Upon reaching the Great Hall the four boys found a seat near where the five Gryffindor First year girls were sitting. As they drew closer they could hear Heather ranting on about how bacon was bad for your sodium intake.

"…bacon has way too much salt. It could make you go crazy or something. I'm serious!"

"Actually, I'm Sirius," Sirius commented lightly, taking a seat across next to Kelly who turned about five different shades of red.

"How nice," Lily said with an air of annoyance.

"It's very nice," James said smiling.

"Oh hey! You're James Potter!" Maren said excitedly and tugged on Lily's sleeve. "See, now you get to see the guy who likes you up close." Maren looked thoughtful.

Both Remus and Sirius were nearly dying from trying to hold in their laughter at the look that came about Lily's face. She was beet red and avoiding eye contact with everyone like the plague.

"I can't believe you said that!" Lily hissed at Maren who looked as though she too was doing her best to keep a straight face.

Maren rolled her eyes. "Ah, Lily, and deprive us all from that very humorous episode? Alright, alright!" Maren added hastily after seeing Lily's glare. "I'm sorry. Even if it was worth seeing all that, I'm sorry."

Lily rolled her eyes and picked at the eggs sitting on the plate in front of her. She looked up as if noticing for the first time that Remus and Peter were sitting beside her and James and Sirius sitting next to Kelly who sat across from her. She glared at Sirius as he gave her a look of pure innocence which, for some odd reason or another, only seemed to annoy her more.

Remus gave a wry smile. "Ready for Potions?"

James groaned. "We just got here!"

"That would be because, while I was reading your mind, you were taking forever to get dressed. That might also be because you wouldn't get up…" Sirius said airily, grinning innocently at James.

James glared. "You know - "

"Anyway," Remus interrupted loudly. "We've got about ten minutes until Potions starts, and it looks like the girls already left…so, let's go."

Simultaneously James and Sirius raised their hands in a mock salute and said, "Sir, yes, sir."

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"It's in the dungeons, right?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Peter looked positively horrified at the thought of having to go down into the darkness of the dungeons.

"It'll be fine," James said bracingly.

Peter nodded looking slightly ill.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll all be there," Sirius reassured him.

Peter nodded once again, the ill-look not leaving his face for a second.

They walked down to the dungeons and had only to wait for a minute or less before a rather short, plump, balding man opened the door from the inside.

"Hello," he greeted them cheerfully. "I'm Professor Slughorn. Now, if you'll just walk along inside there and take a seat..."

The class obediently walked inside. Naturally James, Sirius, and Remus sat together. Peter had got shoved over a bit while walking inside and ended up settling for a seat near a blonde Ravenclaw boy.

"Welcome!" Professor Slughorn continued to greet them. He looked around and spotted Sirius. "Ah, Mister Black!"

Sirius looked slightly confused at to how Slughorn possibly knew him. He looked even more confused on how to answer. Slughorn didn't ask a question, simply said his name. "Yes?"

Slughorn smiled warmly. "Don't worry, my dear boy! I was simply going to state that I knew your cousins; I believe they are to you, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Narcissa still goes here, of course. She's in my house, Slytherin…Head Girl…"

Sirius scowled. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, if you're anything like them, I'm sure you'll be a dashing potions brewer. Shame you're not in Slytherin, though."

Sirius scowled, if possible, even deeper.

Slughorn's eyes shifted over to James. "Mister Potter! Yes, yes, I know your father. An Auror highly respected within the Ministry. Helped me out of a bit of a rough spot not too long ago."

"What rough spot was that, sir?" James had no idea why he had just blurted that out and was preparing himself for point deductions at the very least when he heard Professor Slughorn let out a chuckle.

"Some nerve you've got there, boy. However, I'm afraid to say, that is business between your father and I."

That was basically how the rest of the lesson went on. Slughorn finding students of parents or relatives he knew and talking about the connections he had with them.

James found it rather irritating after Slughorn had commented on his family for about the fifth time. When he looked over at Sirius, Sirius looked the way James felt. Slughorn just kept going on and on about how all the Blacks were in Slytherin and how Sirius should have been as well.

On occasion he went over to Marlene McKinnon, a Ravenclaw girl, and praised her on how well her family was connected within the Ministry. For the most part, Marlene rolled her eyes when Slughorn wasn't looking.

By the time class was over everyone looked highly relieved to leave. Apparently, there were only several people whom he seemed to know somehow, and everyone was quite bored of hearing about that person and the 'special connections', as Slughorn called them, he had with them.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked on their way to Charms. "I swear, if I had to sit in that class any longer, I would have walked straight out to the Lake to drown myself."

"Sirius, we'd absolutely _hate _to lose 'The Amazing Sirius Black', so please refrain from drowning yourself," Remus said mock seriously.

"Well, I know that everyone would have to put their life on hold to mourn over me, and I'm far too kind to have everyone do that…so have no fear!"

"You are _way _to full of yourself," James said, laughing.

"As are you, Jamsie boy," Sirius retorted, laughing as well.

"Not as much as you."

"Uh-huh, maybe even more."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh. What do you think, Remus? Who's more conceited?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "It depends on what you're talking about."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're no help."

James looked to Peter. "What do you think?"

Peter's eyes darted from James to Sirius and back to James. "Um…w-well…er. No one is conceited, r-really."

* * *

"I told you Potions wouldn't be hard. On the contrary, it was annoying." 

Lily smiled. "I wish he'd talked about something other than _his_ life. Oh well, we can always hope for a better lesson next time."

Maren shook her head and smiled. She looked around for a moment before noticing that Jo, Kelly and Heather were nowhere within sight. "Where'd Jo, Kelly and Heather get to?"

Lily looked around. "Dunno. They couldn't have gone far, we all have Charms next."

Maren shrugged. "They'll turn up eventually. Oh look who it is…"

Lily looked behind her, where Maren was looking, and saw that James, along with his annoying little friends, was just behind them. "Great, just, great."

"Aww…come on, Lil. They weren't _that_ bad. Just give 'em a chance, or second chance…whatever."

Lily nodded her head grudgingly. "I suppose you're right."

As Lily said this, the four boys walked up behind and, unfortunately, James was the one who spoke up first. "Hey, Evans. So I'm assuming that you like me then, eh?"

Sirius and Peter were wearing expressions of the up most amusement. Remus looked somewhere between amusement and deciding whether or not to clamp his hand over James' mouth.

Lily huffed. "No, I don't."

"Well, let's see, you turned red at the mention of me liking you. That, to me, means you, Lily Evans, like me."

"Well you're wrong!" Lily shouted indignantly.

"No, I'm not. And quite frankly, I can't blame you for liking me. I am rather cute."

"Sorry, but no."

"Whatever you say, Evans."

"Yeah, it is whatever I say, Potter." With that Lily stomped angrily down the rest of the corridor to the Charms classroom.

Maren sighed exasperatedly and had to jog a bit to catch up with Lily. "Er…third times the charm?"

"No way! Potter is just so…just so…" Lily broke off with a frustrated sigh.

"Arrogant?" Maren suggested.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well, it's only the second day. He might drop it and forget about it."

"Somehow, I doubt that it's going to be that easy."

Maren shrugged. "He might."

The Charms door swung open and a tiny man that went up to the waist of the shorter students walked out. "Greetings, class! I'm Professor Flitwick. Just take a seat anywhere, please."

Lily saw that 'Potter' and his friends were heading towards the back so she grabbed Maren by the sleeve of her robe and dragged her to the front. Luckily, the three previously missing girls were already there and saving seats for them.

"Thanks," Maren whispered to Kelly as she and a seething Lily sat down side-by-side.

"No problem." Kelly glanced over at Lily. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, you know guy problems."

"So soon?" Jo asked leaning over Kelly to join in the conversation.

"Shh," Heather whispered as Professor Flitwick walked to the front of the classroom.

Maren nodded her head to Jo before looking to the front.

Jo made a squealing sound that caused the whole class, Flitwick included, to look at her.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Smallwood?" Professor Flitwick asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh no, Professor. Just excited about starting Charms."

That answer seemed to satisfy Flitwick who was now beaming at her.

Lily glared at her four friends. She knew the real reason Jo had squealed and was not pleased that they were talking about Potter and her in the same sentence. However mad she was though, Lily knew she had to tune back into what Professor Flitwick was saying.

"At least that was more interesting than Potions!" Jo exclaimed.

"It was a lot more interesting," Lily agreed. She was feeling happier now. "So far, this was my favourite class."

"Really?" Maren asked. "I'm just excited for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"That would be fun, I suppose," Kelly said. "But I just want to head to Herbology, really."

"Me too!" Heather exclaimed. "Well, actually, I think my favourite subject is Charms. Herbology definitely looks like a close second, though."

Lily shrugged and grimaced. "I guess Herbology sounds okay. A bit boring, actually. But nothing could be more boring than History of Magic, really."

"History of Magic isn't boring," Maren said causing everyone to gape at her. "Well, it's not. I mean, my dreams are usually anything but boring."

The girls laughed.

"Maren, shut up," Lily said giggling.

Once everyone had calmed down Maren said, "I'm so happy it's lunch time."

"Me too," Lily agreed.

"Well, at least Potter isn't here!" Lily exclaimed happily as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"He will be, though. I mean, seriously, did you see how much he and Sirius were eating at dinner last night and then breakfast this morning?" Maren asked Lily incredulously.

"That's true," Kelly agreed.

"Lovely," Lily said sarcastically.

Maren looked at Lily as though waiting for her to explode. Jo, Kelly, and Heather however looked to Lily in hopes of her telling them what happened.

"I can't believe him! He had the nerve to say that he was cute. I mean, come on, who says that about themselves? And then in Potions when he asked Professor Slughorn personal questions….Ugh!"

Maren shook her head slightly. "He didn't ask a really personal question considering that it was kind of about his family."

Lily sighed frustrated. "You know what I mean." Lily sat there glowering for a moment before bursting out at Maren, "You know, this is entirely fault. If you hadn't said that this morning!"

"Er…no. I mean yeah I said it, but you blushed. I can't see how what I said was that embarrassing."

Lily sighed defeatedly. "Okay, so you have a point - "

"- a good point." Jo interrupted smiling. "I was there for that."

"- but now Potter is going to annoy me no end. I know it." Lily continued ignoring Jo's comment completely.

"He might not," Kelly said.

"He will," Lily said miserably. "I can just feel it."

Maren patted Lily's arm. "You can blame it all on me if he bugs you. I'm sure that'll make you feel slightly better about it."

Lily lapsed into mock thoughtful silence. "Yeah, I'll do that." She laughed at the hurt look on Maren's face. "I'm just kidding. As soon as I learn good enough hexes, I'll just hex him when he bugs me."

"_If_ he bugs you, you mean." Kelly smiled at Lily.

Lily shook her head figuring it was pointless to say that she had a gut feeling she hadn't heard the last of James.

* * *

"Jamsie, I was thinking," Sirius said. 

"What about, _Siree_?" James asked.

"First of all, don't mock me. It's not polite. Second, you really ticked Lily off back there."

"Wow, _Siree_, nothing gets by you does it?"

"Don't call me 'Siree'! And, no, nothing gets by me."

"Is that so?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, that's so."

"I'll remember that, _Siree_."

"Stop calling me 'Siree' you two!" Sirius looked to Peter quickly. "Don't even think about calling me that." He looked up to the other two boys. "I'll hex the next person who calls me 'Siree.'"

"Is that so, Black?" asked a dangerously low voice.

The four boys whipped around to see a very a lanky boy with a pallid face and very greasy-looking hair. Almost as if he hadn't washed it in…well, forever. His nose was also rather large and had hook-like shape to it.

"What do you want, Severus?" Apparently, Remus was the only able to remember who this guy was.

"Nothing, nothing. I was merely suggesting that any Black who wasn't, ah, good enough to be in Slytherin shouldn't be - "

What Sirius shouldn't be doing was left a complete mystery as James, and Sirius had quickly pulled out their wands, leaving Peter to fumble within his robes for a moment before pulling his out as well. Remus hadn't pulled out his wand but decided to stare from his friends to Snape.

Snape had pulled his wand out just as James and Sirius pulled theirs out. He saw that he was out numbered by three but that didn't stop him from looking any less confident.

James flicked his eyes to Sirius's and noticed that Sirius, like himself, had only pulled out his wand in hopes of making Snape go away, but quickly saw that Snape looked far too confident.

They stood there glaring at each other before Professor Dumbledore walked up, eyes twinkling. "No problems here I trust, boys?"

"None, sir," James answered as he stowed his wand back in his pocket, gesturing Sirius and Peter to do the same. Snape did the same.

"Very well. You boys should be on your way, then."

Snape walked off in one direction while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in the opposite.

"What a git," Sirius said.

**A/N: **Whoo-hoo! I love saying that. Okay, so what did you think? **REVIEW, **please? I'll give you a cupcake with sprinkles on top.

**Hazel Maraa **- Aww thanks. You were my first reviewer ever and you reviewed again. Yay! Sorry, I get a bit too excited.

**a thousand pieces **- No need to get your friend Joe on me. :cowers in corner looking paranoid: Hehe, see I'm keeping up with writing.


	4. The Fun In Pointless Games

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine. I know, I know, totally unbelievable, right? But it's the sad, cold, hard truth.

**A/N: **The joys of writing a chapter where eleven year olds are so care-free… (Not meant sarcastically)

!#$& seperates what the wavy lines will not... (You'll see what I mean)

**Chapter 4 - The Fun In Pointless Games**

"I'm bored," Sirius declared to no one in particular as he, along with James, Remus and Peter, sat haphazardly on the couch that sat in front of the common room fire.

"Me too," James said sighing.

"Do your homework, then," Remus said not bothering to look up from the Charms essay he was currently working on.

"Finished it," James said looking up at the ceiling and counting tiles seeing as he had nothing better to do.

"Yes, same here," Sirius agreed. He turned to James and saw him counting tiles. "I bet I could count all the tiles faster than you."

James looked at him and smiled. "You're on."

Remus finally looked up from his essay. "When did you two finish your essay?"

"…three-hundred and twenty-two…" Sirius was saying, clearly intent on counting faster than James.

James looked down at Remus. "Mmm… during class. It was easy." Then he turned to Sirius. "I quit counting by the way. There's no possible way for you to have been on three-hundred and twenty-two within two seconds."

Sirius looked at James and grinned. "You're just jealous about my fast counting ability."

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's it."

"I thought so."

"Well, I know so."

"So you admit I have superior counting skills."

"Yep."

"And you won't change your mind at any given point in time?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then."

"That's only because I bet I can hold my breath for longer than you, and counting has absolutely nothing to do with holding your breath."

"Oh yeah, Potter? You're on. Remus, make sure you see who breathes first."

"Fine, but if either one of you kills yourselves in the process, I refuse to admit I had anything to do with this."

"Well, you know, if one of us dies, and since you can't breath while dead, both of us would die because trying to non-out breath each other if one is dead and cheats because he can't breath," Sirius said grinning at looks of confusion he got from his friends.

"Right, Sirius. Well, if someone dies, whoever dies first, wins."

"Yeeeah, okay." Remus looked from Sirius to James with confusion written all over his face. "So, okay… GO!"

James and Sirius simultaneously sucked their breathes in together and sat stock-still on the couch.

Peter looked up from his Charms essay to give an awed sort of glance to James and Sirius before shaking his head reminding himself that he didn't exactly understand Charms at all and therefore had to pay attention to the essay instead of such pointless activities. Even if they were fun.

Remus had wondered briefly what in the world had possessed the two to get into such a pointless activity as this, but gave up and studied each of them making sure the other didn't breath - even a little bit.

James felt like he was about to explode, but wouldn't let Sirius win.

They sat like that for about a minute before Sirius had finally exhaled.

"James wins."

"Haha! I win!"

Sirius crossed his arms and huffed angrily.

* * *

"Umm… so… what exactly?" Maren asked, her eyebrows raising in confusion. 

Lily sighed. "All you do is guess put and x or an o on one of the squares. Then I go. Then you. And when the first one gets three in a row, they win! I'll be o so you're x."

Maren nodded her head slowly. "Okay, I get it now… I think. But just in case, you go first."

Lily smiled and put and o on the top left-hand corner.

"Okay… yes. I understand, now," Maren said happily and put an x in the middle.

About ten minutes later Lily sighed frustrated-ly. Maren had won 12 out of the 14 times they played.

"Are you one-hundred percent sure that you've never played this game before?"

"Yup," Maren said happily. "But I think I'm very good at it."

Lily snorted. "No kidding."

!#$&

"We have Astronomy tonight at mid-night, right?" Lily asked over breakfast the next morning.

"Yep," Maren replied absent-mindedly scanning the Daily Prophet.

"And Herbology after breakfast?"

"Mhm."

"Then Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Uh-huh."

"And then its - " Lily was cut off by Maren laughing.

"Lil, don't _worry_. We can take our schedule one class at a time. It will be great!"

"Mare, you're really weird. But, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am! Now, off to Herbology we go!"

"Wait… you just agreed to both…"

* * *

"You two are so… so…" Remus waved his hands around, searching for the right word. 

"Intelligent?"

"Witty?"

"Amazingly charming?"

"No," Remus said flatly in answer to James' and Sirius' suggestions. "More like… immature."

"Riiight, Rem. Because, you're so mature yourself," Sirius said sceptically, but his eyes filled with amusement nonetheless.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Either way…"

James sighed and ruffled Remus' hair. "Don't worry, Remmy. All we're doing is seeing who can find out if Professor McGonagall is able to climb a tree in the Forbidden Forest first."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, because that's nothing to worry about."

"Well, you're not partaking in this little escapade, so I see no reason whatsoever for you to worry," Sirius said, and then added slyly, "Unless you happen to change your mind and join us…"

"No."

"It would be more fun if we had three people playing in our bet-type thing," James grinned.

"No."

"Fine, fine. I see how it is… don't want to be seen with the likes of us." Sirius pretended to be hurt. And wiped at an imaginary tear.

"Where's Peter?" James asked looking around as though half-expecting him to jump out from behind a suite of armour. "I only ever see him around in the dorm lately."

Sirius shrugged unconcernedly. "Last time I saw, tagging along with those prefects who lead us the Common Room the other night."

James looked confused. "Why?"

Again, Sirius shrugged unconcernedly. "Search me."

"We have to get down to Herbology," Remus said, looking at his watch.

"What?" Sirius yelped. "We haven't had breakfast yet!"

"That's your fault," Remus replied. "You slept in… again. And we, like the fantastic friends we are, waited for you."

Sirius sighed. "You're stealing adjectives I use to describe myself."

"Er?"

Sirius sighed again, this time slightly exasperated. "Fantastic. That's an adjective I would use to describe myself."

"Shut up."

**A/N: **Ooo! Next chapter… do James and Sirius get Professor McGonagall to climb a tree in the Forbidden Forest? Does Remus join them? Will Lily and Maren meet Hagrid? And _why _is Peter hanging around the Gryffindor prefects? All questions answered in the next chapter.

Umm… Chapter 2 is revised, in case anyone cares and decides to go read it. I'm not saying it's better, because it wasn't very good in the first place, but I made an attempt to better it and… well… yes. If you've read it before I revised it, there honestly isn't much that changed. Slightly more Crazy!Sirius is all that changed, really.

…So, here's the reviewer responses.

I honestly can't thank you all enough! You all managed to make me smile like an idiot all day! You guys rock!

**Lizzi, Elizabeth - **Thanks! I laughed when I read your review… Cupcake!

**super-coffee bean - **I agree, sarcasm is the best. So is chocolate, though. Lol, thanks for the review. You get two cupcakes.

**selene-luna589547 - **Thanks! I love the little bunny guy by the way… he's so cute. Cupcake!

**zippyfox - **Thanks. I'm glad you liked. Cupcake!

**Hazel Maraa - **My faithful reviewer… Thanks! You get two cupcakes!

**Jamie88 - **Snape is git, I completely agree. Especially after what happened in HBP… I have all sorts of odd theories about that and all sorts of other things that happened in the book… Sorry for the ramble. Thanks for reviewing! Cupcake!

**Nimrodel Telcotar - **Yeah, I know what you mean. Sirius was only saying things about Lily to James to tease him. James was just trying to annoy Lily 'cause it's fun for him. As for Lily… you know how 11 year old girls are… just getting out of the idea that boys have cooties and think they are kind of cute. At least, that's how I was…. Anyway, thanks for the review! Cupcake!

**a thousand pieces - **Thanks! I would so give you a high five right now… Cupcake!

**Silverpheonix2 - **Thanks! If you don't mind my asking, where in Indiana do you live? Anyhow, thanks again for the review! Cupcake!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **It does me heart good to see you lovely people review! Haha, no, I'm just kidding. But, seriously, do review, though.


	5. Thre Cheers For Whatever We Decide

**A/N:** Well, long time no see. Mmm.. the joy of having technical difficulties. Anyway.. hello, all. I was greatly inspired by Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the fact that you can write fanfiction for the Bible, and.. well.. no, that's it. Just so you get the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory references..

**Diclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter world or anything related.

**Three Cheers For Whatever We Decide Deserves Three Cheers!**

"Christmas break! Finally!" Sirius shouted gleefully, waking up the three remaining boys in the dormitory.

"We're quite aware, thank you, Sirius," James said somewhat grumpily, having just been woken up.

"If you're so aware, celebrate with me! All of you! Up Remus, up Peter!" It took about half an hour for everyone to finally get out of bed, much to Sirius' disappointment. However, once everyone did, Sirius climbed on top of his bed and said to the three boys that were standing on the floor, "Good-morning, Star-Shine! The Earth says, 'Hello!' Now, let's go eat."

Remus exchanged a bewildered-yet-amused glance with James before heading out after Sirius with Peter trailing behind.

* * *

"Finally, it's break! No more homework!" Heather shouted in the Great Hal at breakfast, happily.

"For two weeks, anyway. Then it's right back to normal," Lily commented, picking at her plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Who's all staying for Christmas, anyway?" Maren asked, and then proceeding to chew on a piece of bacon.

"I'm not," Heather said.

"Nor me," Kelly said.

"Me either," Joanne replied.

"Really? None of you? I am," Lily said frowning slightly.

"Oh, Lily, you won't be alone! I'm staying, too!" Maren said happily. "But.. why are you staying? I'm staying because my dad'll be busy with the Ministry.."

Lily shrugged. "I do miss home, but I'd like to see what it's like around here at Christmas. I mean, they have all the decorations up and it looks really pretty.. Curiosity keeps me here, I suppose."

"Always the curious one," Kelly replied, chuckling softly.

* * *

"So, who's all sticking around here for Christmas?" James asked his friends.

"Me, for sure," Sirius answered quickly.

"My partner in crime, how wonderful. What about you, Remus? Peter?"

"I'm staying, too," Remus responded. "As far as I know, my parents are going to be visiting some family of mine in France."

"Really? Cool. Peter? What about you?"

"I'm going home. Mum's always overly worried 'bout me."

"Bummer," Sirius said.

* * *

A/N: Well, a short and not that fantastic of a chapter, and I'm aware I didn't answer any of the questions from the previous chapter.. but all in good time, I will. Next chapter, I'm planning on. I just had to get all of this out of the way.. and now it is, so now we can find out if James and Sirius will get McGonagall up a tree and if Remus will join. And if Lily and Maren will meet Hagrid. And just why Peter was with those Gryffindor prefects (maybe.. I haven't quite got my thoughts in the right place about that, yet.)

As for reviews.. I love you all who reviewed/will review. It means a lot to me.

Well, read, review, and.. that's about it. :insert smiley face here:


End file.
